


Promise

by bigboysucc420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angsty?, F/M, some injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboysucc420/pseuds/bigboysucc420
Summary: Genji saves Angela's life.





	

The mission they were on, so far, had been going exactly as planned. Reinhardt and Jack were on the front lines, facing the opposition while Mercy hung behind, keeping everyone healed. Further back, however, was Genji, easily leaping from rooftop to rooftop, taking out Talon operatives as they came. They were waiting for evac, having just stolen the important data they came for. The enemy’s forces were thinning, and things were looking up for the team.

Genji sheathed his blade and hopped on the ledge of the building to get eyes on the situation. They were just below him, Reinhardt’s shield protecting them as Jack fired upon the enemy and Mercy healed. Everything was looking grea-

He heard something. Behind them. He turned just in time to see a Talon aircraft strafe around the corner of a building, completely unnoticed by his companions below. It hovered, and just under the cockpit a cannon slid out of a hidden compartment, taking aim.

Taking aim at Mercy, who was gently floating above the ground behind them.

_Angela._

There was no way he could warn her in time. He kicked off the ledge and dashed forward. It seemed as though time slowed; he dashed, the gun fired, and he was moving through the air. The shell came at her, moving faster and faster. However, Genji was faster. Before it could make impact, he attempted to deflect with his smaller blade.

Attempted.

It immediately detonated upon contact with his sword. In less than a second, the entire ordeal was over.

Angela turned quickly after hearing the loud explosion behind her, completely unscathed. Her eyes widened, and her staff dropped to the ground below. Through the cloud of smoke and shrapnel, she witnessed Genji being lifelessly flung at the cold, hard, ground.

“G-GENJI!” Her voice shattered as she shouted for him. She immediately flew to him, dropping to her knees beside him. He lay on his back, all the lighting on his frame extinguished, against the concrete of the building he hit. She frantically scanned over him, assessing the damage.

Her hand covered her mouth and tears stung her eyes as she saw that his right arm had been blown off, just above the elbow. Her breathing hitched and she pulled him against her. “Genji… Genji, please…” Tears fell down her face as she tried her hardest to refrain from sobbing. He lay still.

The sounds of more explosions tore her head to the source; the Talon gunship being shot down by Overwatch’s evac vehicle, which promptly landed, doors open.

“Move it people, on to the ship! …Wait, where’s…?” She heard Jack shouting from behind. “…Dammit. We’ve got a situation.” He sprinted over to the two as she knelt, clutching his form to hers, hoping, _praying_ for any sign of life. Jack crouched, and sighed heavily. He spoke into his communicator. “We’ve got a man down.” He put a hand on Angela’s shoulder. She couldn’t bring herself to stare at him, weeping silently. “Angela… we have to go.”

She tried to reply, through broken sobs.

“I…I can’t…”

She froze, as she felt a familiar hand place itself upon hers. She leaned up as the light of the cyborg’s visor slowly, delicately returned.

“Angela… you are safe.” was all he could say, before exhaling. She stared back at him, feeling a hundred different emotions. Relief, incredulity, anguish… to name just a few. She took a sharp breath in.

“Me…? _I’m_ safe…?! An-And what about you?!” Her heart was beating a mile a minute, making it incredibly difficult to talk. She wiped her tears and continued. “Of all the most irresponsible, dangerous, asinine things you could ever do…” He did not expect such a response from her.

“Angela, please… I am fine. All that matters to me is your safety.”

She blinked twice, and her breath caught.

“Genji, I…” She paused. “…what would I do if I lost you? If that shell had…” She couldn’t continue, closing her eyes and attempting to forget that train of thought. He sighed, and pulled her head against the crook of his neck.

“I’m here. I won’t leave you. I promise.” He repeated as he lovingly stroked her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! oh, and i've got a tumblr up and running now. be sure to check it out!


End file.
